


Of Music Notes and Heartbeats

by beyuhnini



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Holding Hands, Holy Week, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyuhnini/pseuds/beyuhnini
Summary: I just want to greet everyone a happy easter!!!! UwU ,, I hope you enjoyed this :*
Relationships: Juanito Pelaez/Placido Penitente
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Of Music Notes and Heartbeats

The evening sky was lit up by the moon while stars were barely seen. The cold breeze of the night was felt when the clock has tolled eight in the evening. Placido wore a simple maroon shirt, matching it with some dark nude pants and some brown sneaks. He observed himself in his mirror.

"I look clean," he thought and shrugged his shoulder. After grabbing his phone, he left his room and told his mother that he's going to attend the Easter Vigil Mass at their church.

As much as his mother wanted to attend the mass, she wasn't feeling well. He doesn't mind attending mass alone though, he's done it when he was still studying at Manila. It turned something ordinary for him.

The church was almost full of people, but Placido was relieved to find his favourite spot unoccupied. When he thought everything would just go on normally, he saw a familiar figure. He made sure if what he was seeing was right by blinking. The figure averted his eyes to Placido.

The latter had his forehead creased and the former gaily walked his way.

"Placidings!" Juanito cooed and opened his arms for a hug plastering a warm wide smile. Placido rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here, Placy?" Juanito exaggerated a sudden sad expression and pouted his lips.

"You're supposed to be at Manila!" Placido raised his brows.

"Well," Juanito breathed and rubbed his chin using his index finger, probably thinking of an alibi to why he was at Tanauan, Batangas. "My family decided to go have a vacation here in Batangas. Do we have a problem with that, Placidete?" Placido roamed his eyes to look for Don Timoteo Pelaez.

"Oh, so am I suppose to believe that?" 

"I don't know, I've spoken truth." Juanito shrugged and clung to Placido's shoulder. "Guess, you'll be stuck with me tonight!" He shook his friend's shoulder and slightly mashed his shoulder. "I've missed you so much. Have you missed me?" 

"No," Placido answered shortly while removing Juanito's hand on his arm. Snobbing Juanito was all he could do to have and finally seat at his spot but as for Juanito's importunate nature, he sat beside Placido Penitente.

Only then did Placido realize that Juanito could actually be not vocal on his thoughts during a solemn celebration. At the back of his mind, he hoped that Juanito could be like this all the time. He was better of silent so Placido won't have to extend his patience and temper towards him.

But Juanito Pelaez wouldn't be Juanito Pelaez if he wasn't annoying, clingy, quirky and...a little stupid.

"Psst, Placidete," Juanito whispered and lightly touched his arm.

"What?" Placido asked rather harshly setting aside his embarassment for suddenly being mentally-absent.

"Your hand." 

"What?"

"Ama Namin."

"What?" He asked again with a confused expression. Did he just lose focus because of Juanito Pelaez?

"Water," Juanito grinned and Placido's forehead knotted. The former scoffed at him for uttering the same word three times and just held his hand. Placido stiffened as if the world stopped and it was only him and Juanito at that moment, hand in hand. He felt the unusual pattern of beatings in his heart and suddenly the choir singing the Lord's Prayer was synonymous to the choir of angels singing in heaven.

After the mass, both have decided to just wait at the church for the Regina Caeli. The night breeze hit the two men's bodies. The clouds as if parted for the stars started shining and twinkling at their best making the dark night sky a beautiful scenery. 

Juanito tried killing the time with Placido by telling him stories of his everyday life. The latter could only nod his head, but he was intently listening to what Juanito told him.

"They're here!" Juanito exclaimed. Placido as if had a world of his own, for he only heard the fast beating of his heart. Mayhap he was just overwhelmed by Juanito's presence. He expected to spend the night alone until an unforseen presence filled the lonely night. A warm feeling touched his heart as the soft mellow voice of the chosen child to sing the Regina Caeli found its way to Placido Penitente's ear bringing him back to the present.

And as all good things must come to an end.

"Good night, Placidete. Happy Easter!" Juanito beamed a goofy smile.

"Happy Easter, Juanito." Their hands finally unclasped for that night since the Ama Namin and they parted ways.

As Placido walked home, he unconsciously smiled having his friend in mind. Juanito didn't let go of their hands after the Ama Namin. He heaved a sigh and looked up at the stars above.

"Hope you have a good night yourself, Juanito."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to greet everyone a happy easter!!!! UwU ,, I hope you enjoyed this :*


End file.
